


Falling

by thenerdyworm



Series: Percy Jackson Poetry [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Pre-The House of Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyworm/pseuds/thenerdyworm
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are falling down, down, down, into Tartarus. Crossposted from ffn.net.





	Falling

Falling, falling, falling down

Into a pit of hell

Injured

Hurt

But

Together

And together

We can do anything

Up

Up

Up above

Is our friends

They're crying

But

Know to hope

Cause we'll meet them on the other side

Of the doors of death

We just hope we can make it

We're kinda in hell

So hope that we'll make it

And maybe

Just maybe

We'll make it

Together

**Author's Note:**

> written at the end of 2012. i still like this one. find me at salemsrealm.tumblr.com


End file.
